Dreams Lost or Just Forgotten
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: Patsy is having a hard time dealing with a seemingly crumbling relationship with the one she admires. Rated T for a near death experience.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO**

_**Dreams Gone or Just Forgotten**_

On a steep hill overlooking Leaky Lake, a certain pink haired mongoose sat there, with her knees pulled toward her chest.

_I'm losing hope of it here. So many bad things I've done… I think it's over between me and him._

She was, of course, thinking about a peculiar Brazilian Spider Monkey named Lazlo, who happened to be a Bean Scout from Camp Kidney. Every time Patsy heard or thought of that name, only SMITS knew where her mind went.

_Lazlo, I was certain you and I were meant to be with each other. But now… I just don't know anymore._

She remembered how it all began. First, there was herself, along with her friends from Acorn Flats –Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine- as they stole Camp Kidney's parade float for an upcoming parade at the town of Prickly Pines. Lazlo worked intensely hard on it so he can display Camp Kidney's pride, while she only wanted to get another ribbon or trophy over the Bean Scouts.

_Oh Lazlo, if you would ever want to see me again, I'd tell you I'm sorry for that. Along with…_

The time she lied to him about being an expert snake hunter. She started that alter-ego after he brought a small snake back to his cabin. After she confessed to lying to Lazlo, he had to have lost trust in her afterward.

_Lazlo… I'm afraid that-_

The final moment she remembered hit her the hardest. Several weeks ago, it was revealed to Camp Kidney that her father was none other than Commander Ho-Hah. After she tried to give a Valentine card to Lazlo, Ho-Hah found it and assumed that one of the Bean Scouts gave it to her. After putting the Beans through vicious exercises to get a confession, Ho-Hah got one alright, from his own daughter.

Her overprotective father then made her beat up every other scout she didn't admire. When it came down to Lazlo, she hesitated initially. She then realized that if she didn't' beat up Lazlo, Ho-Hah would do it two thousand times worse than how she did. After that, between Patsy and Ho-Hah, she was home free. Yet that didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep thinking about what she had to do to Lazlo to protect him from her commando father.

Patsy couldn't bear it any longer, and tears formed in her eyes. She was about to let it all out, when suddenly, some dirt gave way underneath her, and she started to tumble down the incredibly steep hill. After hitting many sticks, stones, and hard dirt, she finally came to a stop at the base of the hill. She was bruised and bleeding in various parts of her body. Before she blacked out from the pain, the last thing she thought was,

_Lazlo…_

While she was out, Patsy had visions of Lazlo again. But this time they were much more positive ones. Such as the time where he gave her his slice of pie at a Bean and Squirrel Scout picnic when her slice fell to the grass.

She also saw him when they went to see Old Geezer Geyser. He truly had excellent manners when he let her on the bus first before himself, and that he wanted to sit next to her on the way back, despite the fact that Raj, one of his close friends, beat him to that seat.

Patsy finally woke up, only to see a bright ceiling and walls. She was laying in a hospital bed with bandages on where the severe cuts were. On a nightstand to her right, she saw a bouquet of flowers, along with two separate cards. One from Camp Kidney, the other from Acorn Flats, both saying "Get Well Soon" with everyone's signature on them.

A door opened and a pink shark, Nurse Leslie –Camp Kidney's medical staff member- came in. After wheeling himself inside with his chair, he said, "Well looks who's finally awake." Patsy looked puzzled at him and said, "How long was I out?" "About three days." Leslie answered. Patsy was shocked to hear those words, "Three days?! How did I end up in here then?"

Leslie responded, "Well, someone found you, unconscious, and carried you here. He twisted his ankle just getting here, but it looks like that didn't stop him. He was so concerned about you that he stayed here for all three days waiting for you to wake up. I'm not exactly the kind of guy who likes heroics, but this particular case astounded me."

Patsy was now even more curious then ever, "_Who_ is he? I now have to know." Nurse Leslie wheeled himself towards the door again and yelled, "She's awake, and she wants to see you!" He looked back at her and said as he left, "I think I'll just leave you two alone." As Nurse Leslie left for his office, Patsy gave herself a mental gasp as she saw who it was that carried her to Camp Kidney's medical cabin, who injured his ankle just getting there, who saved her life. It was Lazlo.

_HIM?!?!_

Lazlo rushed over to her bedside, "Patsy, you're alright!" Patsy asked, "You saved me?" Lazlo answered, "I sure did. I was just out walking near Leaky Lake, when I saw you unconscious. I didn't know what to do, but Nurse Leslie had to know what to do, so I carried you back here. I also had to make sure that you were alright when you woke up, so I stayed here until you did."

Just hearing those words coming out of his mouth put a smile on Patsy's face, who then said, "Lazlo, you would actually do that for me?" Lazlo nodded his head, but then Patsy knew this was the chance to apologize to Lazlo for what she's done to him in the past. "Lazlo, there's something I also have to tell you." Lazlo now had a curios face on him, "Really, what is it?" Patsy then looked right at his eyes and said, "I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for stealing your parade float for that parade, I'm sorry I lied to you about being an expert snake hunter. I'm sorry for beating you up several weeks ago, and I'm sorry, well for a lot of stuff I did that I'm sure you didn't like."

She then looked at the ground, waiting for the answer Lazlo would give to her. After about a minute, Patsy felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back up at Lazlo, who was smiling at her. He said, "It's alright Patsy, I forgive you." Patsy was now crying again, but not because she was sad. She was just so happy to hear that from Lazlo. She then gave him a big hug and let the tears run down her face. Lazlo was still slightly oblivious to the crush Patsy had on him, but he did understand two things: Patsy just came out of a very traumatic ordeal, and that she was happy to see that he forgave her. So Lazlo accepted the hug, and hugged her back.

_Maybe there is hope for you and me after all… my hero._


End file.
